Like The Moon
by JibertyYay
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Forwood drabbles based around my own personal head canon and will also touch base on their friendships with other people in the series.
1. He notices

**Author's Note:** I've got a couple of muses going on in my head. I wanted to get out a couple little drabbles. I'll be posting them here. They aren't in any sort of order and won't be. I just felt a need to get a little headcanon down. Enjoy!

* * *

**He Notices.**

Caroline's eyes cast outward, gazing into the street from her spot on the Gilbert's front steps. She'd escaped the house full of her friends because it was almost unbearable. Elena was turning another year older and in the fall they'd start high school. She loved Elena like a sister but sometimes she just got so jealous of her. Not only did she have the perfect family but she always managed to get guys to fall for her. This one hurt her more than she would have liked to admit though.

Matt was just the latest casualty to Elena Gilbert. She'd seen it building for months and tonight they were going to become the 'It couple'. Elena would get to enter into high school and with the quarterback on her arm. It would guarantee homecoming queen and any other title she wanted. Caroline wouldn't be able to compete with that. She was happy for her friend. Matt was an awesome guy. She was just mad that it wasn't her getting everything she ever wanted. She never got anything she wanted.

Normally, she faced it with a smile though. That was just the Caroline Forbes way.

Today wasn't that sort of day though. She hadn't had the heart to ruin Elena's birthday by breaking the news. She'd come home from school to the news that her parents were getting a divorce. Her parents had never fought. She'd always thought things were okay. She never was it coming. In the end, there wasn't animosity or ill-will. He was just gay and he needed to be free to be true to himself. Her mother was supportive. He was going to move out of town in a few weeks. She didn't even know how to process all of it.

"What are you doing hiding out here?" a voice called out, the door opening slightly to reveal the tanned boy. Tyler had always been a little bit bigger than the other boys. His body was muscular, tall. Since his latest growth spurt, he seemed to be twice the size of everyone else. It was intimidating. As he handed her a red cup, she didn't think anything of him though.

"Watching the Elena Gilbert and Matt Donovan Lifetime special is a bit much for me tonight," she admitted quietly, having a sip from the cup.

"I know what you mean," Tyler told her joining her on the steps. She could make out the faintest hint of a bruise on his face in the dull light. She didn't need to ask about it. Everyone knew what his father did when he got drunk. No one would file a report though so it wasn't like her mother could do anything about it. No victim, no crime.

"Did they send you looking for me? Not enough people to fawn over how they're the best thing to ever happen to Mystic Falls?" she joked though she knew they weren't really like that. It wasn't as if Elena intentionally wanted people to care about her life. People just did because the girl had a magnetism she could only dream of having.

"Actually I came out because you're not quite your normal bubbly self," he admitted, looking at her in a way that made her fidget slightly on the steps. They'd been closer when they were younger but they'd grown apart as kids often do. It felt almost surreal to have him do anything other than make small talk. "I know, we're not that close - but I wanted to make sure everything was okay. I overheard my mom talking to your dad. You're moving?"

Her eyes moved up slightly stunned he'd know anything about it, her hand moving some of her blonde hair out of her face trying to distract herself . "I'm staying with mom but he's moving," she told him correcting him. "I didn't want to drop the bomb on Elena's birthday but they're getting a divorce. "

"I'm sorry, Caroline," he told her, awkwardly moving in to hug her to try and comfort her. She didn't hesitate to put her arms around him and give him one in earnest though. She needed it. She desperately needed it.

She was about to open her mouth to say something again when the door swung oven. She didn't even have to look and see who it was. She pulled away so fast, she probably gave Tyler whiplash. Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment as she prepared to have to explain it. Tyler saved the day though by telling them she was helping him with something going on in his family.


	2. Spin The Bottle

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and followers. I hope you'll like this one as much as you liked the first one!**

* * *

**Spin The Bottle**

Elena's parents had died a few weeks ago but summer was still in full force and as such so were the normal summer parties. Caroline felt a bit guilty going out and having fun when one of her best friends was at home grieving but Elena had insisted she go. She'd even told her to keep an eye on Matt. Elena had finally cut him loose and while he was keeping a brave face, they all knew he was heartbroken over it. Rumor had it that Tyler intended to get him wasted tonight and well, she was supposed to go and keep him from doing anything that he might regret. That's what friends were for right! Even if was just for Elena, she didn't seem to mind either way.

She spent most of the party watching from a safe distance, occasionally getting distracted by conversations with other people at the party. She was good at staying on task but she couldn't exactly be rude and turn someone away for a dance or small talk. It just wasn't something she felt like she ought to be doing besides she rarely actually managed to get noticed since most of the time Elena was with her she always stole the spotlight. Sure a few people asked about how she was doing but Elena Gilbert wasn't the all consuming topic of the night. It was a nice change of pace.

She was in the middle of talking to some guy from her math class when she saw Matt's blond head slipping through the crowd to Richard Lockwood's office. She folllowed, finding a small crowd forming around an empty bottom of gin. She'd thought they might have all outgrown these games in middle school but there it was. They were definitely going to play spin the bottle. She figured if she joined in that would give her a few minutes away from stalking.

"Room for one more?" she asked as she grabbed a spot in the circle between Aimee Bradley and Reid Tanner (the coach's nephew).

Of course, there was. She watched as Tyler insisted Matt get the first spin. She was unable to stop her laughter as it did a full circle and landed on Tyler. Awkward! She watched as Tyler put up his hands saying no. Matt demanded a respin. They were outnumbered and so they both winced and then pecked each other's lips before looking like they both wanted to vomit. Everyone else thought it was the best thing ever. She took a picture with her phone and forwarded it to Bonnie and Elena figuring it might make them laugh.

She was still looking at her phone when she realized Tyler had spun and it had landed on her. Aimee nudged her and she looked up just in time to catch him grinning, his teeth looking white in the darkness of the room.

She scooted forward going along with it.

She felt his eyes on her and his hand reached up to brush some of her hair out of her face. Her breath caught slightly as she felt him move down to press his lips to hers. It was gentle tentative at first but she felt it deepen quickly. He tasted like chocolate mints and peach schnapps.

The sound of Matt coughing caught her attention. Tyler Lockwood definitely didn't still have cooties like he did when they were little kids.


	3. Not Good Enough

**A/N: I always found hints of Forwood even as Matt and Caroline were starting to get together. The way he'd look at her when his friends were together. Those moments didn't really get into the psyche of Tyler though so I'm exploring it a little bit. I also love some Myler bromance. Thanks again for all the love!**

* * *

**Not Good Enough**

"You've been spending a lot of time with her," Tyler said trying to keep his tone teasing as he caught Matt between classes. He'd walked up on him and Caroline talking. There was something about the way she looked at his best friend that made his insides twist, his heart fall a little. He didn't want to take the time to think about how he felt but he couldn't help but feel a little jealousy at the fact she took the time to notice Matt.

Everyone noticed Matt. Why wouldn't they?

Even though Tyler's family had money and social position, it didn't mean people actually cared about him. His own father didn't give a damn about him so why should anyone else. The only thing he really had going for him was the football team and girls who wanted to hook up with him because he was a part of it. It never meant anything but he was angry and horny all the time so he usually gave into it. When he returned home from whatever girl he'd decided to spend his time with, he always felt guilty though. This wasn't who he was. He just didn't think he was good enough for anyone else.

He especially wasn't good enough for Caroline. She deserved a guy like Matt. There was a reason why they'd always been best friends. Matt was a stand up guy. He always treated women with respect. He'd taken care of Vicki every time she was drunk, high or just in one of her moods. He worked his ass off to take care of everyone when their mother wasn't there. He was an amazing quarterback. He would treat her like the princess that she was.

"Yeah man, I think I kind of like her," Matt told him, trying to avoid his eyes. Tyler knew he was just trying to not get judged. They'd spent years talking about her. It wasn't that they didn't talk to her in passing or get on with her. They just made cracks about how she ran the social committee with an iron fist or how she wasn't the deepest fish in the pond. "I don't know - I just, she's really special. There's something about her that you don't really get to see until you really sit there and talk to her."

Tyler felt his jaw tighten at the thought of it. He could imagine them together without a lot of talking. He'd kissed her a few times in his life, mostly part of party games, drunken New Years Eve celebrations and awkward games where she forced him to marry her when they were children. He might not have any claim there but he couldn't help but resent the fact Matt was the one who was going to get to experience it. Why wouldn't she want him back?

He forced a laugh, making a face at Matt.

"Yeah, I bet things get real deep between you two," he said making a crude hand gesture that only served to make Matt blush and shake his head no. He could read his friend well enough to know that meant they weren't having sex which in his head meant Matt was obviously doing something wrong because Caroline straddled the fine line between sex kitten and sweet and innocent in his head and that meant with all that time spent together, they ought to be doing something.

"Just shut up man," Matt told him, fidgeting in his spot before starting to move the other way. "I'm about to be late for history. It's not like that though. See you in the workout room later?"

"Yeah. I'll be there but don't worry if you're too busy trying to get to second base with Caroline, I won't be mad at you," Tyler told him with a wink before heading off in the other direction. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal when his best friend really did get the girl but for now, he wasn't going to let on there was anything off about it.


	4. Hospital Flowers

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was actually down in Covington fangirling over the houses and stuff so you're going to have to forgive me. Hopefully, you'll enjoy the next few pieces of this. **

* * *

**Hospital Flowers**

Matt had forced Tyler to get looked at first after the car crash. He couldn't even remember what had happened except for the excruciating headache that had came over him. It felt like his head was exploding and then he'd lost control of the car. It was never what he intended. She'd been there standing nearby looking over him and the next she was crumpled up on the ground. The idea that he could ever cause her any pain killed him. The idea that she might die because of him was too much for him to handle.

They'd forced him to get checked out and he seemed to be okay. It was only then that he was allowed to make his way from the ER to ICU where he knew she was. Sheriff Forbes had sent everyone home long ago, ordering them to get some sleep but it didn't change the fact Matt had taken up a spot in the waiting room passed out next her. A nurse said her father was supposed to be coming in from out of town soon enough.

He wasn't supposed to go back there without permission. He wasn't family. It didn't stop him from sneaking past a sleepy nurse when her back was turned, moving into the small room. He was ignorant to what Damon had done. He didn't even know about the supernatural. All he knew was that the girl he wasn't supposed to be in love with was in that bed because she'd had internal bleeding. She'd been injured because of him.

He set some flowers from the gift shop in a vase and put them in the corner before taking up the chair next to her. She was so pale she could have been dead. He could see the rise of her chest though and it comforted him. He wasn't the sort of guy who cried. He couldn't remember the last time he had. It was probably when he was younger when his dad would beat him, until he figured out that he only got it worse when he cried. He felt them threatening to escape his eyes as he looked at her though.

He reached for a hand and found that it was cold. He covered it with both of his in an attempt to warm it up. His eyes searching her sleeping face. She was out. She was going to be out of it for a long had no doubt of it based on the drugs that they gave people there. She shouldn't be like that. She ought to be at home in the comfort of her bed. Her cheeks ought to be that lovely shade of pink he noticed rose every time she got particularly flustered.

"I'm so sorry," he choked, trying to find the words. "I'd never hurt you, Caroline. I know, I've made some mistakes. I guess the old saying about the apple not falling far from the tree is true. I'm short-tempered and I'm terrible with how I treat women. I hate what I did to Vicki. She didn't deserve it. The girls that I've slept with - they didn't deserve to be used and discarded. I hate lying to people. I feel sick when I do that. I hate lying to you. I hate looking at you and pretending like I don't think you're the best damn person in this whole town. Sometimes, you look at me and it's like you see through me and then you go off and keep doing the things that make you, you. Sometimes, it frustrates the hell out of me because you're so busy doing everything that you do and you can be a handful. You get so insecure sometimes. I wouldn't change a damn thing about you, Caroline - I just want you to be okay. I don't know if I can live with myself if you die."

He meant that too. He was sure if she didn't live, he wasn't going to be able to look at himself in the mirror anymore. He had a hard enough time. Killing the one person in this town besides his mom and Matt that he cared about wouldn't work. He buried his face against her arm, pressing a light kiss against her hand as he sobbed.

"You just need to live," he told her. "Not for me because I don't deserve you doing anything for me. You need to live because you're perfect. You're beautiful, smart and you light up a room. The world needs more people like you. You have to keep living because Matt's lost enough this year and he needs you. I know he doesn't always show it but he loves you. He's loyal. He's good and he's going to take care of you. And there is your mom and dad. They love you too. You can't leave either of them. Or Bonnie and Elena for that much. You have so many people who love you, Caroline - I … love you. You can hate me forever though for hurting you. You can blame me for the fact you ended up here. Just come back to us. I'm begging you."

His voice was cracking and he couldn't handle much more so he just stayed there leaning into her arm until he felt a hand tapping on his shoulder. The nurse had found him and he had to leave before she called security to escort him back to the waiting room with everyone else.


	5. Animal Inside

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and love. I hope you guys are still enjoying this. They're really just a bunch of pieces to a big puzzle it's good to have an outlet for my forwood love. Definitely have a bunch of cute ideas for some that I'm working my way toward. Be patient wth me.**

* * *

**Animal Inside**

Something, instinct perhaps draw him out deeper into the woods. The sound of people moving quickly has him on pins and needles. Something is happening. Something, he can't even begin to understand and there is something inside of him churning under the light of the full moon but he can't label it. He doesn't even know what it means. All he knows is that there is something growing right under his skin, trying to break at the surface. A million and one conversations with his dad flash in his head. The secrets that Mason seems to be refusing to tell him keep coming up. He's at a complete loss as he runs through the trees only halting when he sees her beautiful face.

Panic drenches through her features and she looks almost translucent under the moon. Everything happens in a moment but she's all he can look at. It's like seeing her for the first time over and over again. Everytime he sees her she looks more beautiful and he falls more in love with her, all the while knowing that he shouldn't. She's his best friend's girlfriend and they aren't even that close. Caroline Forbes isn't the sort of girl that would ever pay attention to him. She's too angelic, too full of light. He's nothing like her. He's too angry. Too short-tempered to ever be good enough for her.

As his mouth opens to say something, he sees the wolf dark out in the night and despite the fact his body wants to spring into action to do something he's halted as it knocks her down. He watches in where and it's all he can do to yell out for it to stop. Something inside of him feels like he can be heard. His voice is commanding and he can almost feel the wolves eyes turn to gaze at him. Their eyes locking as if speaking something unspoken and it scares the shit out of him because suddenly he feels as if his complicated life couldn't be more complicated. Even if he doesn't completely understand what is going on, he knows this isn't just happenstance. This means something.

The wolf disappears into the woods and all he can do is stand there is confusion. Despite the fact he wants to reach down and check on Caroline, he's stuck there watching as she moves up off the ground, looking completely shaken and when her eyes look at his, he can see that she understand the things that he does not. His legs start to move to approach her again but before he can even say much of anything, she's gone. She'd gone and he's left there alone in the woods wondering if this all just a weird dream or if his life or if there is even more than meets the eye to everything in this town.


End file.
